A knock on the door
by crystal moon princess
Summary: "Maybe it wasn't in a romantic scenario or the way he would have thought about founding love, but it was still perfect." A few seconds that what it took to get: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger together.


Ok, I just wanted to try doing another Harry Potter fic. I always wonder what would of happen if Harry and Hermione met first. So, I change a few things and this is the result. Please no flames! Reviews are welcome (advise, criticism or request)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Pairings: Harry/Hermione

"Maybe it wasn't in a romantic scenario or they way he would have thought about founding love, but it was still perfect." A few seconds that what it took to get: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger together.

A knock on the door

Chapter one

The first day

Harry was sitting along in his comportment while staring outside the window to the platform where the families saying goodbye to their children, he felt pang of sadness as he watch the families, but he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Harry look an saw a girl with bushy hair, pale skin and a shy smile on her face, she was standing nervously behind the door. Harry curiously wave her over, she open the door and walk in carrying a large bag.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if I could sit here." Hermione ask nervously.

"Of course I would love some company; nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said while smiling shyly.

Hermione eyes widen and she felt her mouth go dry, she couldn't believe she was talking to the-boy-who-lived. "You're the boy who lived." Hermione said in wonder. Harry chuckle and look at her with a small smile on his face. "So, I've heard," was his only replay while he patted the spot next to him. Hermione sat-down next to him and gave him a grateful smile while she opens her bag. Harry watch curiously as Hermione took out some chocolate bars and small book. Hermione grab one of the chocolate bars and offered it to Harry.

"Take it, it's going to be a long ride to Hogwarts and you're going to get hungry." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Harry said while taking the bar out of Hermione hand, ignoring the fact that his stomach felt like it was in knots; it was the first time a girl ever acted so nice with him.

"You're welcome, Harry." Hermione said warmly as she stared reading her book.

Harry felt the train moving and felt nervous, he wasn't sure about if this was going to be better than being with the Dursley, what if nobody likes him? What if his not good at being a wizard? Hermione seeing the worried look on Harry gently laid her head on his shoulder without taking her eyes of her book. Harry looks at Hermione in surprise and felt a small smile form as he let his head rest on top of hers, he felt content at being like that for the rest of the trip but the moment was ruined when he heard somebody open the door of their compartment.

"Um, can I sit here? All the others compartment are full." The youngest of the redhead family asked nervously.

Harry nodded his head and the redhead sat in front of him, he looks at them strangely and then took his hand out to show them a big gray rat.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my rat Scabbers."Ron said.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." Harry said as he looks at Ron.

"So, it's true, Fred and George told me, but I thought they were just pulling my leg. Can I see your scar?" Ron asks in awe.

Harry didn't like the attention and felt odd; Hermione felt his hesitation and came to his rescue. "Ron, was it? It's that short for something?" Hermione asks while putting her book down and making eye contact with the redhead. Ron look at her like he didn't see her before and nodded his head, "Ronald," was his short reply as he continues to look at Harry.

"So, Ronald, are you exited about Hogwarts?" Hermione asks trying to keep the attention away from Harry.

"Yes, my brothers even shown me some spells, let me show you!" Ron said excitedly, as he tried to turn his rat into another color, but fail miserably resulting that his face flushes with embarrassment.

"It didn't seem to work, maybe you should try reading a spell book" Hermione stated.

"Like you could do better," Ron snaps angrily.

Harry not liking the way things were turning out he gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze to calm her, he felt her tense and quickly relax at his touch. Ron seems oblivious to the small action, but he did felt better when Hermione didn't snap back. The rest of the ride was spending in rather pleasant way; Hermione reading her book while Ron stared talking about quidditch to Harry. When they arrived in Hogwarts Hermione, Harry and Ron, grabs their trunks and head off the train.

Harry smiled when he saw Hagrid and walk over him with the rest of the first years, grabbing a hold of Hermione hand so they wouldn't get separated. Hagrid welcome them to their first year and soon they were all on boats, Harry felt someone watching them and saw it was that kid he met in Madame Malking store.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" The blond boy asks.

"Yes," Harry said simply.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said confidently.

Ron tried not to laugh at the name, Draco, but without so much luck. Draco glares at Ron and gross his arms over his chest. "You must be a Weasley, my dad told me all about your family; having more children then what they can afford to maintain," Draco said as Ron felt heat coming towards his cheeks as he felt a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Your one to talk, Malfoy, I read about your family history and it clearly said that your father: Lucius Malfoy was one of the first followers of You-know-who." Hermione said coming to Ron rescue.

"How might you be?" Draco asks with distain.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said with equal distain.

"Ah, filthy mudblood! I would watch out with friends you make, Potter; I mean a Weasley and a Mudblood are wrong people to be associated with," Draco said with an air of superiority.

Hermione felt angry and was about to attack Draco, but Harry put an arm around her waist while he glared daggers at Draco. "I now witch kind of people I want as friends, and I'm sorry to say you don't make the list," Harry said coldly while everyone else in the boat watch with interest at the scene.

Ron smirk when he saw Draco stood up, he was ready for a fight, so naturally he was going to find it. Hagrid seeing where this was heading was relive when he saw they were now at Hogwarts, "We made it to Hogwarts, please everyone exit the boat." Hagrid said as he stared directly towards Harry and Draco.

"You got lucky, Potter, but next time you better watch out." Draco said coldly as he exit the boat.

Hermione look at Harry and saw he was still glaring at Draco retreading form, she grab Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Harry look at her and smile slightly while squeezing her hand in return; Ron watching the scene felt a little strangely, but ignored it.

"Well I guess this it; let's get off this boat before they send us back as punishment." Ron joke while they stared exiting the boat… this was going to be a long first day.

**Well, I'm very sorry for the grammar mistakes! I know I didn't do it like in the book, but I decided to change a few things. Malfoy's friends will be in the next chapter and also Ron will not be mean just a bit immature in my fic. No, this story won't contain any bashing. (Well maybe, except for dear uncle Vernon) **


End file.
